


Guillotine

by Ray (Riordanverse_fics)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: #oneshot #singfic #solangelo #heroes of olympus #hurt/comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riordanverse_fics/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Nico is having a rough night. His thoughts eat at his mind as he battles his nightmares alone. But he is not alone anymore.Will wants to be there for him, and shows him his love and support.Based off of the song Guillotine by John Bellion





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating with my other fic Bound By Our Strings, so enjoy a little Solangelo drabble!

_"You are nothing. Worthless!"_

_Nico cowered in front of the dark figure. In his state of panic, he couldn't tell who it was. But somehow he knew anyway._

_Nico's stomach felt queezy. No matter how deep his breaths were, no matter how much he begged for precious air to fill his burning lungs, he gasped for nothing. It was as if all of the oxygen had been pulled away from him. The boy's heart raced and his head throbbed. Dizziness creeped into his system._

_"No one will ever love you," the deep voice spat at him. "The son of Poseidon rejected you, and so will everyone else."_

_"No!" Nico shouted. His voice was cracked and raspy. Each breath hurt, and when he spoke, it felt like sandpaper to his throat._

_The figure waved his hand and a shape appeared next to him. When he spoke this time, Nico could hear the evil smile. Standing in front of Nico was a flickering image made of shades of gold and blue, like a mirage. The light swirled together and formed an image of a boy torso-up. His skin was beautifully tanned, sun kissed and littered with freckles. His toned abdomen led up to broad, strong shoulders- the shoulders Nico loved to kiss. The shoulders Nico had cried on so many times. The boy in the illusion's long, strong arms were outstretched as if waiting for Nico._

_The boy's face was the most beautiful thing Nico had ever seen. His nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles like stars in the night sky. His golden locks seemed to be tousled by a breeze Nico couldn't feel. Light bounced off the high points of the boy's face, creating an even more angelic glow. But the boy's eyes- those gorgeous, intelligent, blue eyes- made Nico's heart shattered._

_The brilliant blue orbs were full of fear. Tears fell down his face and his mouth opened as if he was screaming, but Nico heard nothing. Seeing this stunning boy in such a distressed way made Nico crumple to the ground. He cried out to him, but Nico's words could never reach the boy._

_"What a pity." The dark figure said. He turned to the boy in the image and shoved his hand through. The blue-eyed boy let out another cry, then he stopped moving. His eyes remained wide in fear and pain as blood gushed from the wound in his chest. A river of red dirtied his flawless skin. "He does not want you." The figure chuckled. "His death will be your fault, boy. You will never see him again. He will not want you in Elysium."_

_Nico screamed and ran to the boy made of light. His small body trembled with Ray's. His vision was blurry with tears. Nico reached out to the boy and brushed a finger against his cheek. But as soon as they connected, the image faded. He was alone with the man cloaked in shadows._

_The dark figure chucked again, his voice feeling like poison in Nico's ears. "He does not love you, Nico. There will be a time where he will fear you." Nico stumbled back in shock as his angel's image turned to dust in his hand. He fell at the feet of the man. "I would never hurt Will!" He cried, reaching for his sword. But he had no weapon. "He loves me!"_

_The man leaned over and grabbed Nico by the front of his shirt. "You poor boy," he coked. But his voice held no pity. "You will learn there is no love for you in this world." He lifted Nico off the ground, and the little air he managed to inhale left his lungs._

_"The dark of night consumes the sun. It is a way of life. Inevitable." The man said with a sickening smile. "You are terrible. A disgrace. If the boy is smart, you will be cut out of his life." The man threw Nico onto the floor and planted his foot on his chest. "You are weak. Soon you will be brushed off like a speck of dust."_

_Nico choked on his words and sobbed. He didn't fight the man. His words swirled in his brain and he couldn't help but agree. "Do not fret, boy. The world would be so much better without you." The shadowy figure's last few words trailed off with Nico as the foot on his chest slammed into him. There was a sharp CRACK!, and Nico's chest erupted with pain. Fissures formed around him in the dark stone. The small boy tried to move, but his body was weighed down by an unknown force. Nico sobbed as he fell through the ground into oblivion._

Nico woke up and screamed, sitting bolt upright. His hands gripped at the silk sheets, making sure he wasn't falling.

_It was just a nightmare._

Nico began to cry. He didn't care how loud he was, he just needed this tension gone. He buried his face in the grey comforter and sobbed, crying out for his lover. Suddenly he felt the bed dip as the tall boy next to him sat up. 

"Nico?" Will called out. But Nico couldn't even speak. His cries became more violent. He was almost screaming. His small body trembled and he gripped the blanket with white knuckles. The last thing Nico wanted was to show his boyfriend his tears, to worry him with his stupid crying.

_Why is he putting himself through this? Why does Will stay with me?_

"Nico, baby, are you hurt? What's wrong?" Will called out. Nico took shallow, uneven breaths. All he was wearing was his boyfriend's t-shirt and boxers. He felt cold and exposed. 

When the boy tried to speak, it came out choppy. Nico could barely form a sentence and he didn't meet Will's eyes. 

"Can you look at me, Nico?" The tall boy asked softly, putting a hand on Nico's back. 

Nico hiccupped and curled up even tighter. "Baby, please look at me." Will gently put his hands on Nico's head and pulled it out of the blankets. The blonde inched forward until their faces were inches apart, but he leaned back so Nico could have his space. 

When Will saw his lover's brown eyes wide in fear and his face streaked with tears, his big heart sank. He brushed Nico's tears away with his thumb. "Calm down, baby. Watch me and breathe with me, okay?" Will whispered, holding the smaller boy's hands. When he was sure he had Nico's attention, he began.

Will held his boyfriend's gaze and slowly inhaled. Nico tried, but his breath caught in his throat and he went back to hyperventilating. But Will was patient. "It's okay, Nico. Look at me, focus on me. Try again." 

Will's soothing voice filled Nico's ears and he wanted to jump into his arms. He took a deep breath through his mouth. "There you go, Nico. Now breathe out slowly. One, two, three. Good. Now take a couple more." 

Once Nico could breathe normally again, he stared into his lover's blue eyes. "What's wrong, Nico?" Will asked quietly, brushing the black hair out of his face. 

The smaller boy was still shaking. "I-I need.. I need.." Nico felt the tears stinging his eyes. But Will understood. He grabbed Nico's waist and pulled him onto his lap. 

Nico couldn't hold it anymore. He began to cry again, but not as hard as before. Will's arms wrapped around him and held him in a protective embrace. He grabbed his broad shoulders and held them tight as he buried his face in the crook of Will's neck.

"I'm right here, Nico. It's okay. I'm here." Will whispered into his ear. He rubbed the smaller boy's back and held him right. Then, he pulled away and put his hands on Nico's shoulders. "You can tell me what's wrong." 

Nico stared at Will's bare chest, trying not to imagine it covered in blood. He held one of the blonde's big hands in both of his tiny ones. "Just a nightmare... just a nightmare." He mumbled. But Will didn't take that as an answer. "What happened, baby?"

"Do you love me, Will?" Nico croaked. He immediately regretted asking the question. He looked up at Will, dark eyes wide. "I'm sorry, that was-"

Nico was cut off when Will pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Nico, of course I love you. What's going on?" 

The Italian guided Will's hand to his chest and held it there, needing to feel his touch. "In my nightmare, you died. It was my fault. I'm so bad for you, Will. You don't need me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Nico." Will said. "Look at me."

Nico lifted his head and met his boyfriend's intense blue gaze. "I'm so sorry, I just-" he choked back a sob. "Please don't be mad at me, Will. Just go back to bed and forget about me."

Will sighed and pulled his hand out of Nico's grip. For a moment, the small boy panicked, but it subsided when Will took both of his hands in his.

"Nico, listen to me baby. I understand your nightmares and I'm so sorry you have to go through that. If I could take your pain, I would. But don't you ever doubt yourself again, okay? I love you just the way you are, Nico Di Angelo. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and you can't ever forget that, alright? You are perfect. You are loved. You are mine." Will kissed his forehead.

Nico sniffed and wiped his tears. "T-thank you, Will. For being here for me and protecting me." He croaked, his voice still shaky from crying. But the love and affection was clear as he spoke

Will smiled brightly at the small Italian. "I will always be here for you, Nico. I'll listen to you and help you through these things even if it takes all night. So please, no more hiding your nightmares from me. Let me in." The blonde boy kissed Nico's hands, touching his lips to one knuckle every few words.

Nico's cheeks tinged pink. He wiped his eyes. "Okay." He said quietly, smiling the tiniest bit at his tall boyfriend. "Thank you, Will." 

His lover held his arms out wide, inviting Nico to return to his lap. "Maybe I can help you feel... a bit more secure tonight?" Will said, blushing slightly. Nico stared at the beautiful boy in front of him, drinking in the fact that Will was his partner. His angel. 

Nico shyly crawled on all fours over to Will and eased himself onto his lap. The Italian was blushing even more now. Will laughed- a comforting, husky sound that made Nico's heart flutter in his chest. "Just get comfortable, Neeks." He said with a smile, putting his arms around Nico.

The smaller boy reached out and cupped the side of Will's face. The blonde turned his head and pressed his lips to Nico's palm. "If you don't want to sleep close to me, just tell me. I don't want you to feel too confined." Will's voice was full of so much love and concern, Nico's heart melted. Will really did care about him.

"I want to, Will. I know sometimes I don't want to cuddle, but this isn't one of them." He told his lover with a smile. Will grinned, his blue eyes taking in Nico's image affectionately. "May I..?' The larger male slowly eased his warm hand up his boyfriend's shirt and began to rub his back. Nico sighed in content. "Please do that forever." He blurted.

Will laughed again and pulled Nico closer. Nico let his lover move his body.

The smaller boy eased his forehead against Will's bare chest, the sturdy rhythm of his heart comforting him. Will cradled Nico's head to his chest with his free hand. "How do you feel, Neeks?" He asked his lover.

Nico turned his head and pressed gentle kisses to the larger boy's shoulders and neck. "Safe, now that I'm with you." He mumbled against Will's soft skin. 

Will hugged the boy tightly to his chest. "I love you." He said, the words slightly muffled by Nico's hair. 

Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck, and the tall boy's gentle hands found Nico's waist. The little Italian leaned in slowly, waiting for Will to close the distance between them- their silent way of getting consent for a kiss.

The tall boy smiled and closed the space between them. Will's lips were warm and soft against Nico's. Since Nico was shy, he let Will guide him into the kiss, lips moving slow and gentle. He pulled the smaller boy closer. 

Nico was overwhelmed with bliss as Will kissed his lips. His hands tangled into his lover's golden locks and he blushed deeply. He felt so calm, so safe in the larger boy's strong arms. He wanted Will to hold him forever, kissing him gently and telling him everything would be okay.

The blonde slowly broke the kiss, both boys breathing heavily. Nico studied his kiss-swollen lips and smiled. Will pressed his lips to Nico's cheeks and nibbled at his bottom lip affectionately.

The two held each other for a few minutes, then Will leaned back. "You think you're ready to go back to sleep, baby?" He asked, tucking some of Nico's hair behind his ear. The shorter boy pressed his hands to Will's chest. "Can I be the little spoon?" He asked softly, tracing invisible patterns on the sun kissed skin. Will smiled and eased himself down on his side. He held his arms out to Nico. "Of course you can, now c'mere." 

Nico slid into the larger boy's embrace and rested his head on his chest. Their legs tangled together as Will pulled him closer. "Don't hesitate to wake me up, okay Nico? I want to help you." He said, his arms holding Nico protectivly. 

Nico nodded and nuzzled Will's neck. "Thank you, Will." He said softly. 

The blonde kissed Nico's head and pulled the blanket over him and his lover. "Stay with me, Nico. I need you." Will's hands gently gripped Nico's t-shirt. The smaller boy kissed the tip of Will's nose. "I need you, too, Will. I want to be there for you too, okay?" He said, gazing into his boyfriend's blue gaze. 

Will nodded and pulled Nico closer. "It takes two to be in a relationship." He said with a smile. Nico grinned and wrapped his arms around Will's neck, his hands gently running through the blonde curls. The tall boy nuzzled his face into the crook of Nico's neck and kissed the soft skin. 

"Goodnight, Will." Nico said, pressing a final kiss to Will's forehead and wrapping his arms around the larger boy. Will held Nico tightly and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Neeks."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos! Say hi on Instagram @fierro.chase :)


End file.
